Rin Kenshin/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. * ...it's uh.. Haruko Shinozaki.. duh.. * When is your birthday? * A-April 28.. * Your blood type? * It's A * Please tell us your three sizes? * Why on god's earth do you want to know that?? I-I mean.. * Tell us about your family composition. * Well, I live with my sister Mai and my parents.. * What's your occupation? * I'm a student at akademi high.. I mean, it's not a job but.. * Your favorite food? * Spaghetti, I love spaghetti! * Favorite animal? * Black cats.. they're always so mysterious and graceful looking.. * Favorite subject? * I don't really like school in general but if I had to choose... I guess science is my favorite * Dislike subject? * I absolutely hate psychology. It makes me uncomfortable.. for various reasons... * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? * *blushes* m-maybe.. * Do you enjoy school? * Not really.. * Are you in any school clubs? * I'm currently in light music.. I enjoy playing the guitar.. * What's your motto? * Don't really have one.. * Your special skill? * Like I said, I'm pretty good at playing the guitar * Tell us about your treasure? * what do you mean by treasure?? * Describe yourself in a single word? * ... * Your forte? * I.. don't know.. * Your shortcomings? * *sighs* * Places in your memories? * can we skip this part.. * What is your favourite drink? * Apple juice! * How good can you swim? * I can swim okay I guess * Your timing in 50-meter race? * I completely forgot about that.. I don't really ever keep track... * Your hobby or obsession? * ... * Disliked food? * I hate ''chocolate * '''Anything you want most currently? * To leave.. * Afraid of heights? * Eh.. a bit.. * Dislike thunder? * It doesn't scare me, it's just really damn annoying * Rainy or sunny? * Sunny * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * I mostly use normal pencils but I would sometimes use mechanical.. * What do you eat for breakfast? * just a glass of warm milk.. * Do you believe in ghosts? * No.. * Can you play any musical instruments? * Like I said before, I play the guitar * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * I really wanna just stay indoors but at the same time I wanna stay fit so.. I go excising a lot during the weekends and near the end of the week * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * Yeah.. but we're pretty close so we get over it after an hour or two.. * Do you have a cellphone? * Well yeah.. * How long is your commute to school?Yes * 6 minutes. * Do you have more friends than most?minutes * no, I mean, I have a pretty decent amount * Your favorite sports? * Don't have one. * How good can you cook? * I suck to be honest with you * Favorite colors? * Black, white, grey. * Anything you can never forgive? * ... * How tall are you? * I'm 5'5. * Shoe size? * I don't know.. I think 5?? * Your dreams? * ...I don't have any.. * Do you have any marriage desires? * *blushes* * Do you dislike hot drinks? * No * Do you like bitter coffee? * Yes, I prefer sour, bitter, and salty things over sweet. * Bed time? * 11:00, I would sometimes go to sleep really late if I really wanted to. * Wake up time? '''. * 7:00. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Bed, to be honest, I don't even know what that is. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Um, I guess. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Just exercise and eat in a stable manner I guess * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * warm * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * My right arm.. I don't know why you need to know that but ok.. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Nothing really * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * *sighs* * What's the name of your school anthem? * We have an anthem?? * What's your favorite flower? * Licoris Radiata, tehy're truly beautiful flowers, sucks that they're poisonous * What's your favorite saying? * Do I even need one?? * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * Don't have one. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * Not to hot, not to cold weather * And summer? * Really high humidity, and the beach * What about fall? * Beginning of winter * And then the winter? * christmas * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * I don't know.. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * Manga, because you get to visually see what happens. * What's your allowance? * Why do you want to know? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * '...... * What are your hobbies? * playing my guitar and reading * Tell us your weight. * Um.. I haven't exactly checked.. * What are you capable of? * ... * What do you wear when you go to bed? * I just wear my underwear and sleeveless shirt.. * Has anyone ever asked you out? * *blushes* I m-mean.. I've asked someone out before.. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * what kind of question is this?! * Tell us about your daily routine. * Not important. * What is something you always carry with you? * My phone I guess.. * Western food? Japanese food? * I haven't ever really eaten western food before.. * How do you commute to school? * I walk to school with my older sister * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * I go to the gym than come back home and take a shower * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * eat breakfast.. than brush my teeth.. * Where are you living right now? * Um.. in my house?? duh?? * What kind of place is it? * It's pretty average * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * nothing really.. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * i... don't wanna talk about it.. * Do you like roller coasters? * No.. they bring back some bad memories.. * How's your eyesight? * It's good, though I'm completely blind on one of my eyes.. that's why I cover it... * What's your favorite holiday? * Halloween.. I-I like c-candy and d-dressing up.. o-okay?! * What job do you have in school? * I don't really have one.. * What do you do in your freetime? * I just go to the gym, read, or play my guitar.. I would also spend time with friends or.. *blushes* * How long do you study every day? * An hour, that's really all I do.. I hate studying. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * None of your buisness.. * What do you do on the weekends? * I spend times with friends or go to the gym * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * I don't think that'd ever really happen?? * Are the school rules really strict? * Kinda.. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * I prefer bento * How many friends do you have? * a decent amount... * Do you take any detours when you go home? * No, not really. * Are you interested in any actors? * No.. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? * What's the point of it?? Category:100 Questions Category:CelloJay's OCs